Lily Before James
by Moony14
Summary: Lily Evans is a normal preteen girl who lives a regular life with a mom and dad and her sister. But a letter arrives for Lily that could change her life...and her family's


It was a hot, sticky summer day and it was impossible to find somewhere cool...except in the Evan's house. It was a normal two-story house with a garden and consisting of four normal people who all got along with each other. Two of these people were best friends and were sisters. 

Lily was one of these girls and she was nearly perfect. She got excellent marks, and made good choices, and she always obeyed her parents.

Petunia was Lily's sister and she made okay marks, made some bad choices, and sometimes disobeyed her parents. She sometimes got a little jealous of her sister because of her looks and it seemed everything good happened to her. But if Petunia stayed with Lily at school (Petunia was one year younger) she would be more popular.

Lily and Petunia were sitting down on Lily's bed and looking at _Girls Makeover Looks_.

"Petunia, we need to give you a more grown-up look" said Lily turning to a page with a pretty girl with a lot of make-up, "What about something like that?" said Lily pointing to the page.

"She is covered in make-up, and it'll just mean more zits for me!" Petunia complained.

"No it won't! I'll let you use some of my cream."

"Okay, I guess you could. Make me over."

Lily started picking up some make-up and applied some to Petunia's face.

"Just a little mascara will do-

"Lily!" a voice belonging to her mother called, "Lily, you got some mail!"

Lily sighed. "I'll be back soon Petunia."

"No!" said Petunia standing up, "I want to see who is writing to you!"

Lily and Petunia walked downstairs and Lily took the letter addressed to her. The letter was addressed exactly to her. It said this.

__

Lily Evans

8232 Lana Ct.

1st bedroom to the left

Oxford, England

The envelope had a yellowish tint to it and it was bearing a crest with a lion, eagle, 

badger, and a snake.

"I wonder who wrote me this? It has no return address." Lily wondered

"Well open it and see!" Petunia said anxiously. Petunia was one of those people who couldn't keep any secrets and always wanted to find out a hot piece of gossip.

Lily started opening the letter wondering who it could be. She wasn't aware of any of her friends liking lions, eagles, badgers, and snakes. She finished opening the letter.

"Read it out loud, sis!" Petunia exclaimed.

Lily started reading the letter out loud:

__

Dear Ms. Evans

We are writing on behalf of your acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since you are muggle (mortal) born this letter will take explaining. You are a witch and all witches go to school. You will find a note attached saying school supplies you will need.

Thank you for your time,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Petunia looked like she was going to be sick. "You are a witch and you never told us?"

Lily looked surprised. "I didn't know, Petunia!"

Lily's mother looked at her. "Sweetheart! I am so proud of you!"

Petunia looked stunned "Mother! Lily is abnormal. She is a witch and you are proud of her? Having a witch in the family only means trouble. We did not even think that witches were still around. It could be a joke!" Petunia screamed.

For the first time in a while father spoke, "She is right, sweetie it is probably a joke."

They all came to the agreement that the letter was a fake, and they ignored it until an unexpected visitor showed up.

It was, once again, a hot, sticky summer day. The Evan's house looked more than normal that day. The Evans were eating breakfast all talking to each other and ignoring that fact that a letter for Lily had ever arrived. There was then a booming knock at the door. Petunia got up to get it.

The next sound they heard was the door opening and the sound of a person stepping in. Petunia then walked in the kitchen with a huge man. 

"Mommy, this man says he needs to talk to us all."

Lily's mother looked up from her pancakes for the first time, and looked at the man letting out a gasp. "Who are you? And why have you come?"

The man sat down on the chair that their dad usually took up, but he was at work this morning, "Well I am Rubeus Hagrid, but you can call me Hagrid for short, and I am here to talk to Lily."

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

Hagrid laughed. "Well I thought you would've known. I am here to take you to London for your school supplies."

"What school supplies? I've already bought them."

Hagrid laughed again. "Oh, you must've not believed the letter that Hogwarts sent. I get this a lot. I'm always sent to Muggle's houses to sort this stuff out."

"What stuff to sort out? And what are Muggles?"

"That the letter you got was not only a joke, and that you are a witch. I was sent by the schools headmaster and I am to take yer to Diagon Alley which is where we buy our school supplies. And a Muggle is a person that is regular, and yer mother and yer sister are Muggles, but you are a witch so you aren't.

Lily looked so surprised. She wanted to be a witch, but her sister wanted her to stay with her.

"Lily, I don't want you going to that school!" Petunia whined, "I want you to stay with me!"

Hagrid walked over to Petunia to comfort her, "You'll see her during the summer holidays."

"It's not the same! She is a witch and I will not tolerate having and abnormal sister."

"PETUNIA EVANS YOU SAY YOU ARE SORRY TO YOUR SISTER!" their mother shouted.

"NO I AM NOT SORRY! I HATE YOU LILY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Lily then stood up shaking, "DID I EVER SAY I WAS GOING TO GO TO THIS SCHOOL? SURE, I WANT TO GO, BUT NO I CAN'T BECAUSE MY LITTLE SISTER WON'T LET ME."

Lily's mother then said, "I am proud you are a witch, and you are allowed to go to this school, but I would like more information on it."

"Yes when we return I will give you a brochure on it, but we need her at our school," said Hagrid carefully as though he were trying to pick out the right words, "Well Lily are you ready to leave for London?"

"Yeah, you bet!" Lily said smirking at her sister.

They then set out towards the Train Station that would take them to London.

_____________________________________________________________________

Diagon Alley

They came out of the subway and came out to what looked like a regular London Street. Hagrid stopped between two shops and between those two shops there was a plain lack door. Hagrid opened the door. 

"See most Muggles just walk by this door not even thinking that this could lead to another pub. Never paying attention do they?"

They walked in the pub and tons of shouts came saying hello to Hagrid.

"Hagrid the usual I presume?" said a toothless bartender.

"No, thank you. Maybe later."

They went to the back and they went though a door. They entered a little room with a brick wall blocking them from walking.

"What was that pub in there called, Hagrid?" Lily asked.

"That was The Leaky Cauldron. A pub that muggles will never set foot in."

Hagrid then took out a wand and then tapped the brick wall in a couple of places, and then the bricks started moving away creating a passage-way. Hagrid took Lily's hand and led her out into Diagon Alley.

"Welcome, Lily, to Diagon Alley."

It was better than Lily expected. There were shops everywhere containing cauldron, books, pets, and much more. The only noises there were was the crowd chatting to each other and Hagrid explaining what shops sold what.

"There is the Dragon Shop. They sale everything made out of Dragons like gloves, suits, and boots." 

"You mean Dragons actually exist?"

"Sure there are! I would like one." said Hagrid sounding offended.

Lily then looked ahead and saw a white leaning building with the name Gringotts on it. Hagrid must've saw what she was looking at and said, "Oh, that's Gringotts, the Wizard bank. We don't need to go there because the school will be payin' for yer supplies."

Hagrid finally stopped at a little book shop called Flourish and Blotts.

"This is where we will be getting your school books."

They walked into the shop and were greeted by a young woman.

"Hello Hagrid! Here again with another Hogwarts student?"

"Why yes I am. This is Lily Evans."

"Now is she muggle-born?"

"Yeah she is.

When Hagrid sad this the young woman's face became grave and she handed the books to Lily. She picked up a piece of paper and wrote down something, and stuck it into the book.

"Is that the receipt?" Lily asked.

"The what? Oh yeah. The receipt." she replied. She left the room, and called, "I need to get some change!" She came back with some silver coins in her hands. "There you are five sickles is your change." 

They left the shop, and they started shopping for robes, cauldrons, potion ingredients, and other supplies they needed. Hagrid stopped and smiled at Lily. He gave her the looked Lily's mother always gave to her when she was proud of her.

"Lily it is time to get yer a wand." 

He led her to an old, dusty shop that was called Ollivanders Wand Shop. Hagrid and Lily stepped in the shop. The shop was so dusty that Lily and Hagrid were sneezing every ten seconds that the owner of the shop, Mr. Ollivander, came to the counter.

"Ah, I am sorry about the dust. I haven't had the time to clean."

"That is okay Mr. Ollivander. It is just a bit of dust." Hagrid said through the sneezes of Lily.

"Well let's get started with Ms. Lily's wand." Mr. Ollivander snuffed.

Lily didn't even bother asking how he knew her name. Mr. Ollivander took a lot of measurements on Lily, and started grabbing boxes of wands to try.

"Here lets try this one. It is Essence of Unicorn, Oak, and Eleven inches long. Just give it a wave. Lily gave the wand a wave, and she felt a warmth to her fingers and it emitted red and gold sparks."

"WOW! That was cool! I made magic!" Lily exclaimed. Hagrid was smiling through the tears, and Mr. Ollivander was clapping.

"BRAVO! That was excellent. And it was the first try too. Usually takes a while to find a wand that suits a witch or wizard. After all, the wand does the choosing. The wand that choose you contains essence of unicorn. It's one of the best wands that you can use for charms."

"Wow, that was awesome!" Lily breathed.

"Well we better leave now. Thank yer for yer time Mr. Ollivander." Hagrid said still sneezing. Hagrid and Lily walked out of the shop. Lily was gasping for breath, but she couldn't get it. She had never experienced anything like it before. And the feeling of it was wicked! It brought a sudden warmth to her fingers, and then to her body.

"Lily, you have a choice to make."

"What is that?"

"Well, in Hogwarts you are allowed to bring a pet. These pets are cats, owls, and toads. Would you like me to get you one?"

Inside, Lily really wanted a pet, but she didn't want to sound rude. She didn't want Hagrid to spend so much money on her. "Sure, if it's not any trouble." Lily said.

"No! Of course not. What one would you like?"

"A cat! I've always wanted a kitty!"

"Haha, I never really was a cat person, but you can get one."

Hagrid took her to a pet shop that smelled like animal droppings. The lady in charge was already with another costumer, and Hagrid and Lily were left to shop alone. They went into an aisle with cats of every breed. There were so many cats to choose from that Lily didn't know which one to pick. Lily liked the cats with the pug-like face. She was drawn to a little kitten that had a cute little pug-like face, and was sound asleep in her cage. Hagrid came closer and let out an "aww."

"So is it this one, Lily?" Hagrid asked.

Lily nodded her head so hard she gave herself a headache. 

"Let me get the lady at the front desk. You think up a name for him while I am gone."

Hagrid ran to the front desk leaving Lily alone to think up a name for her new cat.

Lily thought to herself. _"Hmm? Well, she is ginger in color. So maybe I should name her Ginger." _ But Lily looked at the tag about the ginger-haired cat....it was a boy. Lily looked at a cabinet with some books in it.

__

"Maybe these books will give me some names to think about," Lily thought as she opened a book. She started to read silently.

__

Harry Crookshanks was a successful transfiguration teacher at Durmstrang, and was respected throughout the whole world. He worked with Nicolas Flamel who is the owner of the Sorcerer's Stone and is in his 600's. Crookshanks lived until 289 years. His wife, Bella, is still living today.

Lily thought again, and thought of some ideas. _"What about Harry? It is my favorite name for a boy, but not for a cat. What about Crookshanks? Yeah, that's it! Crookshanks"_

Hagrid returned in a short while with the lady that ran the shop. She toke out her wand and muttered "_alohomora_."

"Why don't you just put a lock on it?" Lily asked.

"These animals are smart, and they posses their own magical powers," the lady said, "So did you think up a name?"

"Yeah, I decided Crookshanks."

"You named him after Harry Crookshanks? How clever."

"Well, I couldn't think of any other names for him."

The lady shook Crookshanks lightly so he would wake up. Crookshanks opened his eyes, and let out a meow. Crookshank's eyes were the prettiest color of green Lily had ever seen in her life. Even Hagrid couldn't help smiling. 

"Well, pick him up." said Hagrid

Lily picked Crookshanks up and stroked him. The cat purred and curled up in Lily's arms. "He's so sweet!" Lily exclaimed.

Hagrid then said, "Well, we should buy him some food and some other things he needs."

They bought Crookshanks some food, cat-nip, toys, and a basket with pillows in it, which would be a very comfortable sleeping spot.

They went back into the passage-way that would lead them back to The Leaky Cauldron. 

"Do you want any thing to eat before we leave. Perhaps some candy and butterbeer. You'll go nuts for that stuff. Don' worry it's no trouble."

Hagrid went up to the counter and ordered Lily what looked like ten extra pounds of candy and five Styrofoam cups of butterbeer. 


End file.
